Support group
by jalpari
Summary: Imagine a crossover rehab center for all characters across fandoms. What happens when a still traumatized new patient meets a long time resident at the support group therapy session?


Support group

by jalpari

* * *

Imagine a crossover rehab center for all characters across fandoms. What happens when a still traumatized new patient meets a long time resident at the support group therapy session?

* * *

A/N:

An extremely random, quirky, weird one shot based on a head canon. I thought of this scenario during a day dream. Goes to show you just how much I day dream and how absurd it gets in my head. Maybe it's only me who finds this imaginary scene hilarious and endearing! Hopefully not. LMAO.

* * *

Two nurses walked around a room, setting up chairs and placing water and snacks on a table. They erased the writing on the whiteboard that hung on the door and changed it to the name of the next group session that was to be conducted in the room.

_PTSD Speech disorders._

"Heard there's a new one today?"

"Yep. He's been in intensive therapy for a few months and the doc thinks he is finally ready for the support group sessions."

"So what's his story?"

"It's crazy tragic dude. Heard he was driven to insanity by extreme quintessence exposure."

"Woah! I've heard some nasty things about that stuff. Wasn't there another case a long time back of this husband and wife who were addicted and..."

"Yeah...those were his parents."

"That's rough, buddy. We couldn't save them, right?"

"Yep, they escaped all our interventions. But we're going to do our best with him."

"Well, if there's any one who can help him, it's Dr. Gr…."

The nurses ended their conversation abruptly when the door opened and the group counsellor walked in. He smiled and nodded at them as he took his seat in the circle of chairs. Slowly, the patients were escorted in one by one. They took their usual seats quietly. At the end, the new patient walked in and sat to the left of the counsellor.

He was visibly tired but there was a shade of pride on his face that prevented him from showing any nervousness. Once everyone was settled in, the nurses handed the counsellor all the files and a box of props and toys, and exited the room. The counsellor took in a deep breath and began the group therapy session.

"I am Groot", his voice was soothing and reassuring as he looked around the circle and smiled kindly.

He placed his hand on his chest and introduced himself, "I am Groot."

"I am Groot?" He looked the patient on his right and gestured encouragingly.

Gradually, the introductions were made. The second last person in the circle was more cheery than the others. With a warm, friendly smile, he shuffled to the front of his seat so he could face the entire circle while introducing himself.

"Hodor", he grinned, "Hodor Hodor Hodor...Hodor Hodor."

He sat back once more and glanced at the last person, also the newest group member, who sat between him and the counsellor. The new patient was silent for a few seconds. Hodor could see him gulp as discreetly as possible in an attempt to steady himself.

Finally, the man looked up hesitantly and spoke.

"Lo...Lotor...", he began in a hoarse voice that sounded like it was still recovering from trauma. "Lotor...Lotor Lo...Lotor."

As the counsellor began the session, Lotor's eyes lowered once more but he caught Hodor looking at him. He looked in his direction and felt his shoulders relax ever so slightly on seeing the tender smile. He managed a small smile in return.

Encouraged, Hodor leaned closer and whispered, "Hodor…", he nodded affectionately, "...Hodor Hodor Hodor Hodor", he patted the new patient's back gently.

They turned their attention back to the group and Lotor felt his mind stop racing for the first time in months. His thoughts calmed down just enough for him to be able to focus on them. He let himself flow along with them and didn't hide from them for once.

_Lotor...Lotor Lotor….Lotor….Lotor Lotor Lotor….Lotor….Lotor Lotor….Lotor Lotor Lotor Lotor Lotor._

He smiled to himself and that day, he made a decision. This was a blessing and he was going to make the most of it. It was high time he found his redemption.


End file.
